Le Parrain
by Mirliton
Summary: Tout commence par un thé des plus traditionnels. Mais une tradition peut en cacher une autre, et un évènement inattendu s'inviter au milieu des muffins...
1. Thé et traditions

**Disclaimer:** quoi, tous les personnages sont à Pratchett?? et moi qui croyais les avoir inventés en rêve, dans un élan de folie géniale... (déception, déception, déception)

**Rappel: **le lilas fait partie d'une récente tradition morporkienne: tous ceux qui ont participé (dont: Vimaire et le Patricien) à la terrible barricade opposant le Guet (puis les bonnes volontés qui passaient dans le coin, y compris un jeune Assassin :) aux sbires du méchant patricien Remontoir en commémorent le souvenir en portant un brin de lilas le jour venu. Voir Ronde de Nuit.

**Genre**: je précise 'délire'?... Cette petite histoire a un nombre de chapitres tout à fait indéterminé. Pas sûr qu'il y ait une vraie fin un jour. On verra bien.

**Notes** **de bas de page**: help! elles pullulent plus vite que des lapins crétins (et ont le même degré d'intelligence), si quelqu'un a une méthode pour s'en débarrasser (à part: les transformer en OS, j'ai déjà essayé avec les Objections, ça ne suffit pas), j'achète...

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

**Le Parrain.**

-.-

**1- Thé et traditions.**

-.-.-.-.-

-

Le Patricien descendit de calèche à une cinquantaine de mètres de la grille : la demeure des Ramkin dominait la ville, et une petite flânerie printanière à Ankh Morpork juste avant l'heure du thé avait un charme très pittoresque.

Tandis qu'il marchait en battant nonchalamment le pavé de sa canne, un sifflement retentit. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le bolide en fusion jaillir d'un quartier lointain et filer dans les nuages : ah, mise en orbite réussie pour la théière des Alchimistes **(1)**. Il sut qu'il était à l'heure en franchissant l'entrée du domaine : son ouïe exercée percevait un hurlement assourdi, encore un imprudent qui avait goûté au thé de Planteur JMTLG. Un touriste mal renseigné ou un suicidaire masochiste.

Le Seigneur Veterini ne put retenir un sourire : les valeurs sûres d'Ankh Morpork n'étaient pas prêtes de se perdre. Et, comme en confirmation, le maître d'hôtel de Sybill Vimaire s'avançait dans sa direction : la dernière des Ramkin, plus habile à purger les dragons et à décrotter leurs cages qu'à manier le crochet à dentelle **(4)**, respectait à la lettre le protocole aristocratique pour l'accueil d'un invité, même lors d'un tea-time informel.

Lorsque le Patricien et le domestique atteignirent le perron, un léger flottement dans la réalité leur signala que le thé de l'U.I. venait de ressurgir dans la dimension du Disque-Monde. Le Seigneur Veterini marqua un temps d'arrêt et tendit l'oreille avec inquiétude : il arrivait que la théière rescapée revienne (mal) accompagnée, mais le secteur de l'U.I. restait calme cette fois. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette lubie de l'Archichancelier qui mettait inutilement en danger la Cité **(5)**. Il gravit les marches en soupirant : il dirigeait sans doute l'unique ville du Multivers où le rituel du thé pouvait se commuer en apocalypse par la seule force de la Tradition.

Le Maître d'hôtel le précéda dans le grand hall et ouvrit les portes donnant sur le Petit Salon vaguement rosâtre. Il entra avec un mouvement de tête affable tout prêt à l'emploi en réponse à l'accueil nécessairement souriant que lui réservait dame Sybill... et il se heurta à la mine plus que renfrognée du Commissaire Divisionnaire, qui semblait aussi à l'aise dans ce décor qu'un dragon dans un tonneau de poudre: s'il ne desserrait pas les mâchoires, il allait finir par se casser une dent.

Le Patricien fronça un sourcil : ce n'était pas la première fois que Dame Sybill l'invitait à prendre un thé des plus traditionnels et visiblement la Cité connaissait à tea-time une subite recrudescence de délits, puisque le Commissaire avait toujours dans ces occasions une _affaire urgente_ qui l'empêchait de rester. Peut-être la maîtresse des lieux, suite à un empêchement, avait-elle demandé à Samuel Vimaire de ne pas se défiler? Voilà qui promettait une fin d'après-midi amusante : Vimaire exécrait tous les rituels de l'aristocratie, mais dame Sybill l'avait a priori convaincu (vu le tour de force, le Patricien lui emprunterait bien son manuel de rhétorique) de s'y plier. Connaissant la souplesse du bonhomme en la matière, le tableau ne manquait pas d'intérêt.

Lorsque Sire Samuel ouvrit la bouche, un éléphant invisible lui écrasait le pied, vu sa grimace de douleur.

« Enchanté de vous recevoir... »

L'éléphant sautait maintenant à pattes jointes sur ses orteils.

« ... sire Havelock. »

Le susnommé s'inclina avec componction devant un tel exploit.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur le Duc. »

Tout un troupeau d'éléphants traversa le Petit Salon vaguement rosâtre pour élire domicile sur les chaussures (vernies !!) du _Duc_. Havelock Veterini commençait à trouver la situation fort plaisante. D'un geste de guillotine, le _Duc_ l'invita à s'asseoir. Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence. Manifestement, Sire Samuel n'avait pas potassé le chapitre « faire agréable figure devant son invité. »

Le maître d'hôtel servit le thé puis sortit. Au bruit des pas, le Patricien sut qu'il restait derrière la porte, l'oreille collée à la serrure. Il semblerait en définitive que l'absence de dame Sybill ne soit pas fortuite : elle tenait à ce que son mari voie le Patricien. Pour ?...

Samuel Vimaire ne touchait toujours pas à sa tasse. Finalement il mit la main à sa poche et en ressortit un ruban de soie blanche, brodé d'initiales aux deux bouts. Havelock Veterini blêmit : il connaissait cette tradition, bien sûr. Une invitation, le ruban et la question. Mais jamais personne ne l'avait sollicité pour un tel rôle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit légèrement désemparé. En face, Samuel Vimaire paraissait à la torture. Les mots qu'il finit par lâcher lui étaient sans aucun doute extorqués aux pincettes.

« Nous feriez-vous l'honneur... »

Portées au rouge.

« ... d'être le parrain de Sammy ? »

Le Seigneur Veterini fixa le ruban : SV et HV en fils d'or aux deux extrémités, reliés par un entrelacs argenté. Sans y penser, il tendit la main et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'étoffe. Il devait réfléchir avant: les implications politiques d'un tel geste... Mais sans qu'il sache comment, ses doigts avaient déjà saisi le ruban et lissaient machinalement les broderies. Pire que tout: il se rendit compte qu'il souriait.

Samuel Vimaire, l'air à la fois soulagé (la séance de torture prenait fin) et mécontent, se leva et lui tendit mécaniquement la main. Son invité la serra et manqua grimacer en entendant craquer ses phalanges : finalement le mécontentement ducal l'emportait sur le soulagement.

Tandis que le Commissaire Divisionnaire l'escortait au pas de charge vers la sortie, le Patricien s'interrogeait sur les arguments qu'avait trouvés Sybill. Il voyait tout ce qui avait pu ne pas convaincre Vimaire (_C'est un homme puissant, une garantie de protection pour notre fils,_ etc etc) mais pas le reste.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil, une silhouette remontait lentement l'allée du domaine. Sybill Vimaire ne se pressait pas : Sire Samuel Junior indiquait d'un « Da ! » péremptoire tout ce qui méritait un arrêt, et ses mains curieuses semblaient vouloir saisir le jardin entier. Dame Sybill, apercevant son époux et son invité, accéléra toutefois le pas (au grand dam de Samuel Junior qui tendait des bras éplorés vers un buisson de marguerites).

« Sire Havelock, navré pour mon retard : Sammy couvait un petit rhume, nous avons dû aller chercher le nécessaire. »

"Sire Havelock" s'abstint diplomatiquement de faire remarquer que, la mine boudeuse à part (visiblement Sire Samuel Jr aimait _beaucoup_ les marguerites), l'enfant se portait comme un charme, et que c'étaient en général les domestiques qui se chargeaient de ce type d'achat. Il hocha vaguement la tête d'un mouvement amical.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, dame Sybill. Ce thé en compagnie de Sire Samuel fut un réel plaisir. »

Non partagé, s'il en croyait le grincement de dents de _sire Samuel_.

« Ada ? »

Hum, a priori son presque-filleul se désintéressait des marguerites et manifestait une curiosité intense à l'égard de son futur parrain. Sybil sourit.

« Tenez, prenez-le.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non, je... »

Avant qu'il puisse davantage protester, il avait un bambin de 8 mois dans les bras (diantre, que c'est remuant) et Vimaire quelques molaires en moins (il serrait trop les mâchoires, cet homme).

« Tourtoi. »

Sire Samuel Jr lui tendait gravement une brindille fleurie. Le sourire de dame Sybill s'accentua et Vimaire grommela en coin. Le Patricien comprit alors quel argument avait employé la dernière des Ramkin. Il saisit délicatement le présent enfantin en se laissant piéger le pouce au passage (comment de si petites mains pouvaient-elles avoir une telle poigne ?). Dame Sybill rit franchement et lui reprit un Sammy qui manifestait à nouveau son mécontentement avec force « Da ! Da ! Da ! »

Le Patricien sourit (pour la troisième fois de la journée : mais que lui arrivait-il ?) et s'inclina pour prendre congé. Avant de monter dans la calèche, il glissa le brin de lilas à sa boutonnière.

-

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

-

**Notes.**

**(1)** Bien que peu visible sur la scène politique, la guilde des Fabricants de théières est une des plus prospères de la ville. Entre l'explosion quotidienne chez les Alchimistes, la tradition des Voleurs qui exigeait chaque jour une théière dérobée et le rituel du thé chez les mages **(2)**, ils ne chômaient pas.

**(2)** Mustrum Ridculle affirme que le thé n'est jamais meilleur que lorsqu'il a traversé 3 ou 4 dimensions en infusant. En général il lui faut 6 essais (donc 6 théières)** (3)** avant de faire revenir un liquide boueux manifestement traumatisé par le trajet.

**(3)** Où passent les 5 autres ? Ridculle s'en moque, l'Econome beaucoup moins (après ingestion de ses pilules il s'affole pour son budget, sinon il pleure sur le sort des infortunées qui, il l'espère, coulent des jours paisibles au paradis des théières), et selon Cogite il doit y avoir des coins du Multivers où les théières ne manquent pas. En réalité, il y a quelques endroits où le dieu local a une drôle de bouille – ou plutôt de bouilloire, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

**(4) **Activité à laquelle sont formées toutes les jeunes filles de la Haute Société morporkienne dès leur enfance et qui mêle assez curieusement broderie et auto-défense: tout Assassin, si bien payé soit-il, hésite face à une femme armée d'un bout de métal pointu qu'elle agite avec affolement dans tous les sens. Sans le vouloir, elle pourrait bien lui crever un œil. Sybill, quant à elle, n'a jamais vu l'intérêt de brandir un petit crochet en poussant des cris de souris enrouée quand une épée ou une hallebarde faisaient tout aussi bien l'affaire. Voire un coup de genou judicieux lorsque l'assaillant appartenait à la gent masculine.

**(5)** Le Seigneur Veterini, après plus de 15 ans passés à survivre en tant que Patricien, était rompu aux différentes combines des ambitieux rêvant de prendre sa place, dont les plans géniaux présentaient souvent quelques failles suffisamment larges pour laisser entrer la moitié de la Basse-Fosse et tous les inconvénients subséquents. Mais il ne parvenait pas à concevoir que l'on risque la fin du Disque-Monde juste pour... le fun **(6)** . Comme dit le proverbe : Bonne volonté de mage, bien pire qu'un Bagage.

**(6)** En fait, seules 3 personnes ont réussi à comprendre la mentalité de l'U.I. : Rincevent, l'Econome et Cogite. Le premier passe donc son temps à fuir ses semblables, l'esprit du second a pris la poudre d'escampette dans un univers parallèle peuplé de bisounours et de souriantes pâquerettes, quant au troisième il se ronge les ongles et son ulcère n'est pas prêt de guérir.


	2. Vérifiez les petits caractères

**Disclaimer**: tout est à Pratchett, je me contente d'embêter ses personnages (mwahahahahahahahaha!)

-

* * *

-

**Le Parrain**

-

**2- Vérifiez les petits caractères.**

-

Tambourinoeud, la porte à peine refermée, s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser à terre, épuisé. Le Patricien, lui-même affalé derrière son bureau dans une pose... fort peu patricienne, n'eut pas la force de rappeler à son secrétaire que le Bureau Oblong exigeait une posture plus digne.

« J'aurais dû prévoir les petits caractères... »

Tambourinoeud releva la tête, intrigué : le Seigneur Veterini était homme à lire les petits caractères et entre les lignes à travers la feuille. De dos. Les yeux fermés. Et tout de même, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose pour...

« ... Ils vous ont fait signer un contrat, Monseigneur ? »

Au regard que lui lança le Patricien, le Premier Secrétaire se tut et parvint à s'enfoncer un peu dans le mur (au détriment de ses omoplates) : il garderait les questions stupides et dangereuses pour une autre vie, il ne tenait pas à gaspiller celle-ci.

Un puissant vagissement leur parvint ; Tambourinoeud en venait à souhaiter que le mur l'avale en entier, et le Patricien semblait attendre le même service de son fauteuil.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le Seigneur Veterini se recomposa instantanément une attitude adéquate (dos droit, nuque raide et regard perçant) ; Tambourinoeud ne parvint pas à retrouver plus de consistance qu'un tas de gélatine humide.

La cuisinière entra. Trombographe **(1)** soit loué ! Elle avait trouvé l'instrument adéquat. Elle jeta un regard curieux dans le Bureau Oblong.

« Ben, où est-il ? »

Le Seigneur Veterini oublia de se formaliser pour l'omission du « Monseigneur » traditionnel sensé émailler toute phrase s'adressant à lui et désigna d'un geste las l'air environnant : le bruit qu_**'il**_ produisait constituait en soi une présence suffisante, non !

« Quoi ?? Vous l'avez laissé seul ? Mais vous êtes fou ! »

Et elle sortit en trombe, le biberon à la main.

Par Dame Fortune **(2)**, il était vraiment temps que les Vimaire viennent récupérer leur progéniture.

-

* * *

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Un petit dieu souvent invoqué par les secrétaires du Palais, les membres de la Guilde des Comptables et les employés de Moite Von Lipwig. Traité avec dédain par ses confrères plus universels de Dun Manifestine, jusqu'au jour où Io l'Aveugle, Offler et le Destin ont mystérieusement vu trombones et agrafes disparaître, cessant de retenir les milliers de feuillets constituant la liste de leurs fidèles et des offrandes effectuées au cours des 15 derniers millénaires. Un beau bordel. Le Destin en particulier était furieux : lui qui aimait tant faire étalage de cette liste devant les dieux mineurs, comme la veille avec ce petit gars insignifiant à tête de secrétaire. Ou de comptable. Ou de postier. Io l'Aveugle et Offler se contentèrent de reconnaître l'utilité fondamentale pour la bonne marche de l'univers du trombone et de l'agrafe, ce dont ils avaient douté devant un petit gars insignifiant à tête de ... (ah, vous voyez lequel ?) et rangèrent tout leur bazar dans un classeur.

**(2)** Déesse qui avait un petit faible pour le Patricien, mais qu'il se gardait bien d'invoquer. Sauf quand la situation était _réellement_ désespérée.

-

-

-


	3. Tarot morporkien

**Disclaimer:** l'univers est à Pratchett, le tarot à tout le monde, et la tarée c'est moi (rhô là là, il vient de loin, celui-là...). Et y a un tout petit bout de phrase qui vient de l'immortel Molière.

**Avertissement:** ce petit texte constitue un pompeux mais nécessaire blabla pour comprendre la partie qui se déroulera dans le chapitre suivant.

-

* * *

-

**Le Parrain**

-

**3- Le tarot morporkien**

**-  
**

**(interlude)**

-

Le tarot morporkien diffère quelque peu de celui des autres contrées du Disque-Monde, de par la valeur et l'usage des atouts. Ces dernier ne sont pas numérotés: les disco-mondiens préfèrent utiliser des figures.

-

1- Dans la version traditionnelle **le Dirigeant** ou Maître du Jeu, remplaçant du Roi (et, depuis une dizaine d'années, figuré par un homme entre deux âges vêtu de noir, s'appuyant sur une canne dans les versions les plus récentes du jeu) était en théorie l'atout majeur, en-dehors de l'Excuse. Dans les faits, l'Assassin joué à la suite de la Couturière pouvait le surcouper, à condition d'être en mesure de jouer au tour suivant le Chien Fou ou le Régicide (vêtu, pour quelque obscure raison, de l'uniforme du Guet).

-

2- Ensuite, ça se complique. **L'Assassin** et **la Couturière** sont en général considérés comme les équivalents du Valet et de la Dame. Mais quelques exemplaires du jeu remplacent la Couturière par la Fortune, et là plus personne ne connaît sa valeur : miser sur elle revient à perdre sa faveur, elle est donc un atout maître si son possesseur parvient à ne la jouer qu'à la dernière levée. Encore que certains imprudents prétendent que la Fortune est une carte maîtresse à n'importe quel moment du jeu. Ceux-là finissent invariablement par perdre et, curieusement, avec force désagréments annexes. A moins de considérer l'implantation sans anesthésie de dents de troll **(1)** (ou équivalent) dans la boîte crânienne (ou équivalent) comme un bienfait.** (2)**

-

3- Pour **les atouts suivants**, tout dépend de la partie de la ville où vous jouez. Une bonne connaissance des tensions géo-politiques animant chaque quartier morporkien peut être utile pour gagner la partie. Et accessoirement rester en vie **(3)**. En général, la lecture du Disque-Monde (rubrique : Vie de la Cité) permet de fixer les règles pour la journée.

-

4- Enfin, **l'Excuse** garde le même pouvoir dans presque tous les cas: toute-puissante, elle surcoupe l'ensemble des atouts. Jusqu'à une période récente, on la nommait la Camarde, représentée par la Mort lui-même **(4)** (dessiné, hein : il ne s'invite pas à chaque partie. Sauf quand les nains en sont), aussi désignée sous le sobriquet de Mauvaise Excuse. Rien d'étonnant dans une ville où pullulent vampires et zombies, et où un pentagramme associé aux formules adéquates permet à tout bibliothécaire de rappeler aux impénitents retardataires que mourir est un bien piètre motif pour ne pas rendre les livres à temps, non mais Oook.

Depuis une vingtaine d'années, elle est remplacée par une figure vaguement ... humanoïde, en uniforme du Guet, dénommée **Chicarde**. Et sa valeur, contrairement à la Mauvaise Excuse, n'a jamais été contestée** (5).**

Les mages possèdent un jeu sensiblement différent : la Chicarde est remplacée soit par le **Ma_j_e,** soit par le **Coffret Gourmand.** Ces deux Excuses posent toutefois problème : lorsqu'on surcoupe le Valet, la Dame ou le Roi (figurés par des bestioles de la Basse Fosse et la Reine des Elfes sans ses artifices) avec le Ma_j_e, ce dernier s'enfuit de la carte, ce qui permet aux autres joueurs de contester sa valeur. Quant au Coffret Gourmand, il se rue dans le cadre des autres atouts (y compris ceux des partenaires de jeu) pour les dévorer tout cru, ce qui contraint à un renouvellement fréquent des cartes.

Certains considèrent ces caractéristiques, ajoutées aux fluctuations géo-politiques sus-mentionnées, comme gênantes. Mustrum Ridculle trouve cela très marrant, et d'ailleurs il a entrepris d'initier au jeu l'Econome (qui depuis, pépie qu'il ne descendra plus de son perchoir).

-.-

Oh, et pour information : vu le nombre de Guildes et de corporations sévissant à Ankh Morpork, le jeu classique compte 95 atouts** (6).**

-

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1)** Vu les dissensions en général provoquées par une partie de tarot, les armes sont interdites, et les Trolls sont priés de laisser leurs poings sous la table. Mais on ne peut leur demander de fermer la bouche : sinon, comment tiendraient-ils leurs cartes ?

**(2)** La Fortune n'aime pas que l'on prenne son rôle à la légère.

**(3)** La strangulation par barbe nanesque a ainsi mis le Guet sur les dents quelques temps, à part Detritus qui a eu l'occasion d'acérer les siennes au cours de quelques parties. Les nains, criant à la discrimination raciale, refusent de laisser leur barbe à l'entrée ou sous la table (il parait que les trolls en profitent pour la leur tirer).

**(4)** Inutile de préciser qu'il n'apprécie pas plus que ça d'écoper d'un surnom au féminin. POUR PORTER ROBE, ON N'EN EST PAS MOINS... EUH ... HOMME ? (QUOI ENCORE, ALBERT ?)

**(5)** Le caporal Chique a acquis, bien malgré lui, une solide réputation dans une ville avoisinant pourtant le million d'habitants. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas son pareil dès qu'il s'agit de trouver une excuse. Pour ne pas aller patrouiller sous la pluie. Pour faucher dans la caisse du Guet. Pour expliquer la cinquantaine de bottes qu'il rapporte d'une bagarre au Tambour Cassé. Selon la rumeur, il n'a connu qu'un seul échec : il ne serait pas parvenu à excuser son existence. Mais la Chicarde est un simple atout de tarot, pas la pierre philosophale.

**(6)** Les locataires de Dun Manifestine utilisent quant à eux un jeu à 2573 atouts. Environ. Avec des débats passionnants autour de la valeur des cartes. Le dernier, qui relégua certaines arcanes aux 623e, 1501e, 1968e et 2016e places, provoqua une pénurie durable de trombones et agrafes, ceintures, ficelles de caleçon et marque-pages. La susceptibilité qu'un dieu est inversement proportionnelle à sa taille (sauf pour le Destin).

-

-

-


	4. La Chicarde

**Disclaimer:** je rends Havelock à Mr Pratchett dès que j'ai fini de l'embêter.

-

* * *

-

**Le Parrain**

-

**4- La Chicarde.**

-

**_(4 jours plus tôt) (avant le chapitre 2, quoi)  
_**

-

« Havelock, cher ami... »

Le Seigneur Veterini manqua s'étrangler dans sa tasse. Entre membre de la noblesse, l'emploi du prénom était de mise et nul ne s'en formalisait. Mais qu'un de ses interlocuteurs le qualifie de « cher ami » ne pouvait signifier que 2 choses :

- soit il s'agissait d'un inconscient ayant vécu en-dehors des réalités politiques d'Ankh Morpork (et du Disque-Monde, sans vanité mal placée) au cours des 15 dernières années,

- soit il s'agissait d'un redoutable adversaire en possession d'un atout maître capable de faire pression sur le Patricien.

Dame Sybill lui lança un regard inquiet :

« Havelock, tout va bien ? »

Le Patricien avala enfin la perfide gorgée de thé et hocha la tête avec un mouvement de main rassurant. Quelles cartes Sybill avait-elle donc en main ? Il passa mentalement en revue le tarot morporkien. En tant que Patricien, il possédait l'atout maître. Mieux : il _était_ l'atout maître. Restait l'Excuse.

Sybill lui proposa des biscuits qu'il refusa d'un geste ; restait aussi à savoir ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

« Comme vous le savez, nous partons en voyage : Samuel tient à superviser l'installation du nouveau poste de Guet à Genua. »

Hum.

« Il aura besoin de moi pour établir quelques contacts avec certains membres de la société génuanne. »

Hum.

« Notre séjour là-bas durera 3 jours. »

Hum.

« Et Sammy est bien trop jeune pour nous accompagner. »

Havelock Veterini, cynique dirigeant de la cité la plus ingérable du Disque-Monde, rompu aux perfidies des plus tortueux esprits d'Ankh Morpork, haussa un sourcil sincèrement étonné : oui, et alors ?

« Comme vous êtes son parrain, j'ai – _nous_ avons pensé que...

- ...

- Vous pourriez vous en occuper. »

Le Seigneur Veterini attendit poliment qu'elle abatte l'Excuse. Sybill attendait aussi, visiblement. Sa réponse. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il accepte ? sans un chantage mettant en jeu au moins sa réputation, sa place et l'avenir de la Cité ? Sybill attendait toujours, un charmant sourire aux lèvres. En faveur du sourire, Veterini tenta un refus teinté d'humour (selon lui) :

« Vous ne m'avez fait signer aucun contrat sur les engagements d'un parrain, je crois. »

Hum. Vu la forme que prenait le sourire, ce n'était pas la réponse appropriée. Pas du tout, même. Et s'il en croyait la figure de Samuel Vimaire qui venait d'entrer, Dame Sybill Vimaire née Ramkin (l'expression du duc en disait _très _long sur le _née Ramkin_) s'y entendait comme personne pour vous faire respecter les engagements indiqués en tous petits caractères pernicieux en bas de contrats que vous n'aviez pas signés.

« Aha. »

Le Patricien s'effraya d'entendre _son_ rire dans la bouche de Dame Sybill : c'était _lui_ le Dirigeant, que diable ! L'atout Mère en Colère comptait très ostensiblement bouleverser les règles du tarot. Lorsque Sire Samuel, dans le dos de Dame Sybill, lui adressa une grimace de compassion, il comprit que la partie tournait vraiment très mal : si même le Régicide en venait à le soutenir...

Mais sans l'Excuse, il ne cèderait pas.

« Je plaisantais, bien sûr, Sybill. Toutefois je ne pense pas être la personne adéquate : la gestion de la Cité...

- Sam a de nombreux ennemis. Notre fils ne serait en sécurité qu'auprès de vous.

- Allons, les agents du Guet... »

Le Seigneur Veterini s'interrompit : le sourire de Sybill venait de prendre un air victorieux du plus mauvais augure, et le duc levait discrètement les yeux au plafond. Dame Sybill Vimaire, née Ramkin, abattit alors l'Excuse, aussi nommée Chicarde.

« Justement, aucun n'est disponible. Mais, maintenant que vous le dites, le caporal Chique a gentiment proposé de prendre quelques jours de congé pour garder Sammy. »

Le Patricien se figea. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait un cœur de pierre. Taillé à même l'obsidienne, et tout aussi tranchant. Mais même un troll sédimenté se révolterait à l'idée d'un Cecil Wormsbourg Saint-Jean Chique s'occupant d'un enfant, fût-il la progéniture du pire casse-pieds qu'ait produit Ankh Morpork. Nom des dieux : elle tenait une authentique Chicarde, impossible de surcouper.

Le Patricien se laissa aller dans le fauteuil en regrettant de ne pas s'être noyé dans sa tasse de thé.

-

-.-.-.-.-

-

« Havelock, attendez, je viens de retrouver la liste ! »

Tandis que Sire Samuel le reconduisait, Dame Sybill se hâtait vers eux. Elle brandissait une liasse de papiers.

« Pour les repas, les langes, les médicaments, les berceuses, les... »

Le Patricien n'écouta pas la suite : Sire Samuel venait de lui tapoter l'épaule en murmurant « Mon pauvre vieux. »

Là, c'était signé, contresigné et ratifié : il était définitivement fichu.

-

* * *

-

_**Hin hin, j'adore décidément mettre dans l'embarras le Patricien. Pour information: pas de note de bas de page, le chapitre 3 en était une au départ, mais vu la taille...**_


	5. Réciprocité

**Disclaimer:** Veterini, Tambourinoeud et Sammy sont à Pratchett. L'association improbable des trois, c'est hélas moi...

**Conseil**: allez lire les **Morporkeries** de Leia Tortoise, ça vient de sortir et c'est extra. Après ça, vous apprécierez mieux le plaisir de manger des bananes qui se laissent faire sans rien dire.

-

* * *

**-**

**5- Réciprocité**

**-**

_(de retour dans le Palais, bureau du Premier Secrétaire)_

-

Les vagissements avaient cessé. Les deux hommes, s'étant concertés du regard, se levèrent (Tambouribnoeud redécouvrit pour l'occasion l'existence de sa colonne vertébrale). Ils sortirent du Bureau Oblong en tapinois (si si si, même le Patricien) et firent quelques pas dans le couloir. Rien. Le Premier Secrétaire prit l'initiative (ce n'était pas comme si son supérieur semblait pressé, d'ailleurs) et entrouvrit la porte de son officine. Il passa une tête timorée par l'entrebâillement. Le Patricien n'avait rien d'un couard ; il passa donc une tête _prudente _par l'entrebâillement.

Tout était en ordre. Enfin, d'un certain côté : la cuisinière, assise sur le bureau du Premier Secrétaire, donnait le biberon à un Sammy (Sire Samuel, plus exactement) calmé tout en babillant des stupidités à l'adresse du bébé sur un ton des plus exaspérants. Pour le reste... Ils avaient tous deux oublié que la créature était déjà apte à se déplacer (par un mouvement de reptation malhabile mais efficace). Et, ils le découvraient, à ouvrir les tiroirs. Visiblement, Vimaire Junior avait hérité des capacités de nuisance de son père. Et de son dégoût pour les papiers bien rangés.

Le Seigneur Veterini soupira : après tout, c'était lui qui avait impliqué Tambourinoeud dans cette affaire, il se devait de l'aider à remettre un peu d'ordre.

Sam Junior remarqua alors la présence de ses deux chaperons et, repoussant son biberon, tendit les mains dans leur direction :

« T...t... ...vi ! T...t... euhvi ! T...t... euhvi ! »

Tambourinoeud remuait déjà les lèvres à la recherche des syllabes manquantes. Pour son malheur, il vit trop tard le regard menaçant du Patricien : il venait de prononcer malgré lui les mots fatidiques.

« Tonton Havy ? »

Très bien, dans ces conditions...

Tambourinoeud vit se dessiner sur le visage du dirigeant l'expression d'innocent sadisme qu'il réservait d'ordinaire au Seigneur Sédatiphe.

Le Patricien prit un Sam Junior repu et ravi dans ses bras et, tandis que le petit Vimaire lui tirait la barbe **(1)** en gloussant, il lança à son secrétaire :

« Je crois que vous avez du travail, Tambourinoeud. »

Et il laissa l'imprudent face aux 14 années d'archives jonchant le plancher.

-.-.-.-.-

-

« Bien évidemment, maintenir un équilibre dans les rivalités des Guildes est essentiel. Ne pas leur réclamer les impôts qu'elles omettent de payer, aussi : cela entretient un sentiment de gêne aisément exploitable lorsque la Cité leur demande un service... dérangeant. Mais vous êtes bien sûr au fait de tout cela si vous avez suivi correctement l'entretien avec le Seigneur Sédatiphe. Justement, à ce propos, je voulais vous demander si... Dites donc mon ami, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir toute votre attention.

- Reeeeeeuhhh ?

- Ah, bien sûr.

- Prrfrr. Rout. Blleuleuleuh, T't' 'Vi !

- Oui, c'est effectivement ce que l'on ressent généralement face au Seigneur Sedatiphe.

- Frr. Aaaaahhh ?

- Non non non, Sire Samuel, il nous a fallu 2 heures de négociations pour obtenir cette signature, alors je vous prierai de laisser de côté vos sentiments personnels à l'égard du Seigneur Sedatiphe et de poser ce flacon d'encre. Là.

- Ada ! ada ! youyou, T't' 'Vi !

- Non, Sire Samuel, ne... Sammy!

- Youyou!

- Tambourinoeud!! »

Le Premier Secrétaire accourut.

« Monseigneur ?

- Veuillez signifier à ce jeune homme l'inconvenance de son attitude. »

Tambourinoeud regarda Sire Samuel juché sur les genoux du Seigneur Veterini : armé d'un flacon d'encre et de 10 redoutables doigts, il expérimentait une version très personnelle de l'imprimerie sur les dossiers du Patricien. Le secrétaire avait encore dans le dos les 5 heures passées la veille courbé sur le plancher de son bureau à trier des papiers froissés.

« Bien monseigneur. Sire Samuel , votre attitude est inconvenante.

- Brouh, T't' A'bour ? »

Et plaf, plaf, plaf, sur le contrat de la Guilde des Assassins.

« C'est un Vimaire, Monseigneur. Je pense que vous vous y entendez mieux que moi.

- Bzzou, T't' 'Vi ! »

Et Tambourinoeud sortit au moment où les menottes de Sire Samuel agrippaient le col blanc du Patricien. Après tout, ce n'était pas au Premier Secrétaire de gérer ce qui se déroulait dans le Bureau Oblong.

-

* * *

**Note :**

**(1)** Tous les bébés du Multivers maîtrisent rapidement l'art de s'agripper aux barbes, cheveux, lunettes, et tout objet susceptible de tirer des grimaces de douleur ou d'horreur à leurs aînés.


End file.
